


Once Upon a Time in Pylea

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: 100 words, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Implied offscreen rape.  Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "Once upon a time."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time in Pylea

**Author's Note:**

> Implied offscreen rape. Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "Once upon a time."

The monsters are out tonight, they're howling loud and the cave is cold, and Fred is telling herself a story.

_Once there was a happy little cow. And the little cow said, "I want to go home." And the monsters said, "Sure. Here's your mama, come to take you home._"

No, no, start again.

_The monsters said, "Here's a warm snuggly blanket, little cow. We won't hit you. Why would we hit you?"_

No. Start again.

_And the man monster never came out to the stables, when he was drunk and his wife was away._

Start again, start again, start again.


End file.
